Bubbles' Overnight Shift
by Remain Fly
Summary: Bubbles is working the over-night shift while her sisters are fighting crime. Someone stops by that Bubbles doesn't know. What will happen with a building with nobody in it but them two?


I filled the cup with sweet tea and ice. "Were is my order, ma'am?" Said the woman tapping her foot and waiting impatiently. I quickly pack her order and give it to her with some attitude. She widened her eyes,

"Well, I have never seen such attitude in a 16 year old woman!" She yelled at me.

"Welcome to Townsville, Bitch." I give her my finger as she leaves with her two children.

"Blossom, I'm going on waitress duty!" I yell over the hot steaming smell of fast food.

"Alright! Buttercup, take the cashier stand!" Yelled Blossom.

I take off my apron and go to different tables taking orders of different men, women or children. With my super speed, I could bring them their food quickly earning tips from my streak of baby blue after leaving the table. I loved this part of the job. What I hated was when Blossom and Buttercup left to do patrolling over in the city for crimes and everything, leaving myself to close for the night.

Tonight was a slow night. Nobody came. Not even any tries to rob this fast food joint. I grunt, "Stupid job."

I play around after cleaning. Turning the lights of, playing with my night vision and baby blue energy balls. I liked how they lit up the room.

When I turned the lights back on, everything was all normal. I floated around the kitchen, looking for something to play with. I found a spatula and pretended I was slaying a dragon and used ketchup for fake blood after the dragon killed me.

After a while, I sit down and play with my phone. Angry Birds is my favorite game. "Yes!" I yell after beating the last level. I look up on my watch, "2:01 AM. 59 more minutes." I mutter to myself.

I heard a tapping on the window 30 minutes later. There was a young man. He was blonde, like me, and had deep blue eyes. He was tan and muscular, I cold see the 8 pack seeping through his white shirt. "Are you open?" He mouthed.

I quickly nod and get ready to take his order.

When he comes in, he doesn't move much, and studies the place. "Would you like order anything, sir?" I ask.

"Call me Boomer." He smirked.

"Okay… Boomer, well call me Bubbles." I say getting the cashier ready.

"Are there any specials today?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Uhm, there are Italian Subs for $3.99, A Double Decker for $4.99 and Two pieces of pizza, any topping and drink for $1.99." I say. _"Thank god you memorized that today." _I think to myself.

"I'd like an Italian Sub. Medium coffee. Hold back on the sugar." I casually says.

"Oh, and for dessert, A hot table of Bubbles." He flirted. I giggled,

"I'll get that first order right away, sir." I smile.

I handed him the receipt and the change after he paid for it. I start floating off, but then she stops me grabbing my wrist. "You can float, too?" Boomer asked.

"What do you mean 'too'?" I ask.

I sonly notice he's floating in mid air. I push him off and form an energy ball in my hand, ready to shoot at him. "Who are you? Were did you come from?" I ask, ready to fight.

"I'm Boomer Jojo. I don't know who you are, I just moved into this town a week ago with my brothers!" He puts his hands up.

"Were did you get your powers from?" I ask.

"I really don't know, I was born that way." He said.

My energy ball disappears and I stand up-right. "I'll get your order as soon as possible. But if you do any criminal activities, you will get your ass beat and thrown into jail. You got that?" I say grabbing his shirt. He pushed me off, "Too close little girl. I know I flirted and everything, but you got to calm down. I don't use my powers for evil. I use them for good. So do my brothers. Can I get my order mow?" He asked.

I looked at him suspiciously, but the shrugged it off and started making the Italian sandwich. "Fine, little boy." I spat out.

I make his Italian Sub, and take it to his table. I float back and put it on his table. I sat there on the counter, waiting for the next 30 minutes to end so I could go home and relax.

Soon enough the lights went off and saw that Boomer wasn't in his booth through my night vision. "Boomer, I have night vision. If you'll try to scare me I'll send you flying through the window and make you pay the window bill!" I shout.

I float over to were the light switch was and flicked it right open. I saw Boomer floating right in front of me. "Boo." He whispered in my neck, his cold breath giving me shivers. I get Goosebumps on my arms and smile at the intense lust filling the air.

He pecks my neck with wet kisses. "You are really pretty." he whispers. He stands up and picks me up bridal style. "I have known you for a very long time, Bubbles. I couldn't stand an other moment without you." He lays me on the counter and stares at my lips. Soon, I kiss him giving him access to my mouth.

When it was closing time, we were long gone to some where more… private.

**O~O~O**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
